Under The Sky: Innocence
by Zeth MoonCaster
Summary: This is the first part of the story, Naruto and Sasuke are orphans here, and they grow up together. This is pretty much they falling in love and going through many experience and ordeals to deal with their feelings and with their problems and try to balance them. The story will have many twists, and I'll try to keep it interesting. This is both SasuNaru and NaruSasu between others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there ^^ so this is the first chapter of my first fan fic ever. I am planning on making it long enough, as in medium side long XD This story contains a bit of OC when it comes to Sasuke and Naruto, but I tried not to get too far from their real personalities. Plz ignore the grammar and spelling error if any, for I gave up on try correcting them. Well, just hope you enjoy it and plz review, it makes me want to write more XD.**

**Btw this is both SasuNaru and NaruSasu. Also you would have to forgive me in later chapters if I confuse Deidara yes and hun sounds, I might even omit then though I'll try not to, because I don't know where exactly to put them.**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, no like no read, it will contain M-preg in later chapter most possibly, graphic scenes, OC story and characters, some grammar and spelling mistakes, lemons, a bit of angst and drama, ect.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, NaruSasu, (yes both you will see why), Neji and Gaara, ItaDei, Some OC pairing in later chapters, Kakashi and Iruka, Hinata and Kiba, more if it comes to mind.**

**DECLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALTHOUGH I LOVE THEM ALL! XD**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke are childhood friends. They were born around the same time, with a few days differences. Unlike most children, it has taken a whole year for these late bloomers to be born. Of course, it goes without saying, that these two babies were far from normal. As soon as they were born, they opened their eyes, and seemed to understand and assimilate their surroundings in a higher level than any baby their age. Their parents were dead for both babies, and they were alone in this world. The nurses kept them in the hospital under the charge of Tsunade, the hokage and the best doctor in the country. All the staff had become very fond of the children, but they knew they had to eventually let them go. When the time came, the two babies were taken to an orphanage.

Time passed, and the two grew. Now 5 years old, the two kids had grown very close to each other. They shared a room in the orphanage, and they were so fond o each other that you didn't see one without the other. At night, the blond beautiful child would wake up suffering from nightmares and from the cold of the night. He would then walk over to his friend bed, and slipped under the covers right beside him. The raven boy would gladly welcome him, in a half-sleep stay, and the two would cuddle for the rest of the night. During morning duties, they would both do their job together, and when it was time to study, Sasuke would diligently help the clueless blonde understand.

One afternoon, a young couple arrived at the orphanage. They had in mind to adopt a child for they were both males and couldn't conceive one. When they saw Sasuke, they immediately took a liking to the handsome and intelligent boy. However, Sasuke was reluctant to leave his blond friend behind. When Naruto blue big eyes met those of the couple, they felt their heart melting, and couldn't deny the children their wish of being together. And so, they finally acquired a family.

Soon the boys reached an age of maturity. They soon became teenagers. They were both the talk of the village at the age of 15. The two were known throughout the village for their good looks and quick capacity to learn and of course their fighting skills. His foster parents were proud of them, unfortunately, now days they wouldn't be at home much often due to the missions.

"Naruto! Hurry up! We'll be late!" Sasuke shouted from downstairs. He was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The two were as usual these days, living alone. The apartment was too big for them, but they manage to make each other company. Sasuke would always wake up earlier than Naruto. The boy was a sleepy head. He would then get ready and make breakfast for both, and then spend about ten minutes trying to wake the other boy up. Sasuke sighed. 'He never learns does he? What am I gonna do with him?' Sasuke thought as he made his way upstairs. He stood at the door watching the sleepy head almost fall to the floor. His body was half down the side of the bed and half on the bed, his head tittle back and a bit of saliva falling down the side of his mouth. Sasuke laughed as he found hilarious the other sleeping habits.

Sasuke approached the bed and gently set the other properly back on it. Naruto twisted a bit but refused to wake up. "Naruto" Sasuke called out once, but no response. "Naruto" he called out once more a bit harsher this time. Sasuke stared at the other in complete defeat. An idea popped in his head at that moment and he smirked. He stood up swiftly and made his way out the door and back into the kitchen. He then filled up a glass with water and made his way back to the bedroom. His smirk grew wider as he spilled the water on the blonde's face.

"WAAA!" Naruto jumped off the bed and hit his butt with a loud pound. "W-what are you doing SASUKE! You bastard!" Naruto glared at his mischievous friend with a small pout. Sasuke laughed a bit darkly and smirked. "Maybe this will teach you to wake up early. Really Naruto, I don't understand how you haven't gotten used to it by now. You are not a kid anymore. Grow up." Sasuke scolded him frowning a bit and walked to the closet. He pulled out some clothes and threw them at the blond. "Change quick and come down, breakfast is ready." Sasuke said and turned to leave. As he was about to walk out the room, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "Naruto?" Sasuke said a bit confuse. "I am sorry." He heard the blonde say. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "Dobe, hurry up" Naruto smiled at the familiar nickname and kissed the raven boy's cheek. "Give me a few minutes"

Now at school, the two walked calmly down the hallway making their way to their homeroom. "I wonder if today classes are going to be too bad. We have next week off." Naruto commented. "I am not sure, we'll see." Before Sasuke could say anything more, their group of friends approached them. The group consisted of Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikumaru, Kiba, Lee, Shino and Choji. Their group of friends, as you can see was rather large, and there were a few missing. It's not surprise though, for both were extremely popular. "Sup" Said Kiba as he hugged the blonde. "Hey!" The blonde grinned brightly and they all made their way inside after interchanging a few greetings.

There was supposed to be a new teacher for their first period, but they had waited for about fifteen minutes and no one came. Naruto, as always, was the first one to come up with the idea of skipping class. He was smart enough, and didn't particularly like studying, somehow though his grades were at the top of the school together of course with the Uchiha.

"Let'd just leave! We have been waiting for far too long! How much longer we gotta wait!? He is obviously no coming! Hmph" Naruto complained sitting on a desk. "I agree with him. Let's just leave." Kiba added already packing his stuff. "But what fi he comes after we leave? I don't want to get an F for leaving. I need to keep my grades up." Sakura interrupted. Sasuke sighed as the other discussed the issue. Without saying anything he stood up and walked toward the door. "What are you waiting for?" He said to the blonde over his shoulder. The others stared at each other, and Naruto happily was the first one to follow. "Let's go" Sasuke said not bothering to wait for the rest. The truth was, he disliked when the others got touchy with HIS blonde.

"Wait. Let's go to the lockers first. I forgot my book for second period." Sasuke said to the blonde and they both made their way to the locker room. As soon as Sasuke opened his locker, a bunch of letter fell out of it. "Not again" He sighed once again, he noticed he had sighed a lot lately. "They are too much. You should reply some of them. Or start dating one of the girls who send it to you. You know, to scare the rest away." Naruto suggested gaining a glare from his friend. "I got no interest in them." Sasuke replied coldly making Naruto swallowed hard. "I-I was joking haha" He said a bit nervous, and opened his own locker revealing yet another pile of letters. "Hmm I feel your pain teme"

Sasuke closed his locker's door and stared at the other for a while. His eyes wondered down the blonde's lips, his shoulders, down his side, and rested on his ass. Sasuke found himself noticing the other teenager a lot lately. He had always liked Naruto as more than a friend. He knew it. But lately it was different. It was like his body was yelling to take the other and make him his. He supposed it was due to crazy teenager hormones, and he was probably right. Unconsciously, his hand made its way to the blonde's hair and caressed the soft locks. "Hmm.." Naruto purred a bit. Sasuke took this as a good sign and slid his hand down the other cheek. "S-sasuke" Naruto mumbled softly and turned around to face him. His blue eyes looked a bit dazed, and he looked very very tempting. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed a kiss near Naruto's lips, then finally on his lips. It took a while for Naruto to assimilate what was going on, but when he did he slightly pulled away. "W-what are you doing teme?" He asked blushing madly. "Kissing you" Sasuke replied in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "W-well yea but that's exact-" Naruto was forced to shut up as the soft pair of lips rested once more on his. At first he resisted slightly but soon he gave in. Naruto leaned his back against the locker room, and allowed Sasuke to kiss him. Sasuke leaned forward and held the other against the locker with the weight of his own body. The kiss was slow and a bit timid, until Sasuke gained enough confidence to deepen it. It was a first kiss for both. None of them ever put too much attention to their romantic life.

Sasuke licked the blonde's lips in an inviting way. Nartu hesitated but parted his lips allowing entrance. Sasuke took the chance to explore the other male's mouth. Both closed their eyes as they enjoyed the kiss. Their tongues danced with one another, and explored curiously the inside of their caves. After a while, the two pulled away. They stared at each other in an awkward moment for a while and finally pulled away. "Why?" Naruto asked his face red with shyness. "Do you really need to ask?" Sasuke said. "I lo-"At that moment they were interrupted by Kiba and the gang who came rushing to them. The loud were walk started shouting nonsense, not noticing the tension in the air. He finally noticed after Shikamaru told him and sweat dropped. "oh, sorry…did we interrupted?" He asked nervously and tried to ignore the harsh glares he was receiving from the Uchiha. Neji sighed and looked away. "We should get going" he said and nobody protested. Naruto was still in shock as he followed.

Later that day, Sasuke and Naruto met up at the front gates of the academy. They haven't talked about the incident since that morning when it happened. They awkwardly greeted each other and started walking. "So.. did you hate it?" Sasuke broke the ice. "h-hate? Hate what?" Naruto replied looking away. "You know…the kiss" Sasuke said, and Naruto turned to face him. He stopped walking for a moment, and then kept going. He shook his head softly. Sasuke smiled at this. "Then does that mean you liked it?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto blushed deeper. "I liked it" He replied. Sasuke grabbed the other male's hand and they walked side by side in silent.

* * *

**Well this is it for Chapter 1, I don't know if it might have been too short, but I'll make the next one longer if possible, I just felt this was enough for this chapter. I would like some help with Deidara yes and hun sounds plz! XD and well…what can I say? Hope you guys liked it and comment? XD I would introduce new characters next chapter, maybe a lemon, who knows. Haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Belle-karuma: XD I re-read it and you are right. Truth is, I couldn't decide the setting fo the story until now. So since I couldn't choose between old or modern Konoha, I just decided to do a mix of the two? XD And their parents, yea well Kakashi and Iruka, I couldn't decide whether to make them an OC or that pair until now ^^ Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the story**

**DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS, ALTHOUGH I LOVE THEM!**

**WARNING: Lemons, graphics, cross dressing, yaoi, and what not XD**

**Yay! SO I couldn't stop myself and wrote the second chapter. Again, grammar and reading plz do ignore XD Hope you like this chapter ^^**

**Plz don't get offended by any changes or twists that might not go with the original story, also I took out Dei sounds of yes and hun, because I don't know how to put them, hope you guys don't mind.**

* * *

Itachi entered through the wooden doors of the huge mansion leading to the place he called "his house". The place was hidden deep into a forest, surrounded by nature and not at all what you would expect the Akatsuki group to live in. Despise the group eccentricity, the mansion was quiet a bright and welcoming one, at least outside.

Itachi sighed as he entered his room. He was tired from that morning activities. He had just came back from a mission. It's more precisely to say, he had finished the mission long time ago, and had been spying on a certain raven from the shadows. "You went again" He heard someone say. He turned around to look at a certain blonde. Deidara was leaning against the closed door behind him, a disapproving look on his delicate feautures. Itachi did not respond. "How many more times?" Deidara insisted. "What?" Itachi replied. "How many times more will it take for Madara and the others to notice you've been disobeying orders?" itachi kept on ignoring the blonde.

Deidara frowned at the other male attitude and forcefully turned him around to face him. "Look at others when they are talking rude bastard" Itachi glared at the blonde and sighed annoyed. "They won't catch me if you don't open you big mouth" Deidara glared at the raven. "I don't have a big mouth!" he complained. "Stop risking yourself, and accept it already, accept you won't see him again." Deidara squeezed Itachi shoulder softly. "Can you? Can you accept not seeing Naruto again?" Itachi suddenly asked. The blonde didn't have words to reply. "i.." Itachi could see the pain in those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

Deidara felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. His eyes widen for a moment but then relaxed. He was about to cry, but Itachi kissed had stop him. Seeing this reaction from his blonde lover, Itachi took a step forward and pulled the blonde closer by his waist. They kissed each other long, getting rid of the anxiety that was overwhelming both. Their tongues danced against one another slowly and soothingly. Their lips clashed, their eyes closed, and their breath became heavier. Their bodies became hotter as the kiss intensified.

Tobi made his way to Madara office. He had seen Itachi come in, and had also seen the blonde going inside the Uchiha's room. He couldn't deny it, he was jealous. Tobi knocked on the door, and walked in. "Did you followed him?" Madara asked. "Yes. He went to see his little brother again. He won't change Madara-san. He cares too much for that boy. It's better to get rid of-" Madara interrupted him. "Nonsense, Itachi is one of the most valuable cards I have at my disposition. If I can't make him change his mind, then we'll just have to get rid of the problem." Madara smirked darkly and gave some additional orders.

"Ah…w-wait itachi…s-stop..hng..t-tight..too..i can't.." Deidara moaned out softly as Itachi tighten the obi on his kimono. "W-why do we have to dress like this?" He asked glad the other finally pulled away, and fell on his knees. Itachi smirked at the blonde. "What other way do we have? If we don't dress up like this, they would recognize us. Our pictures are all over the village. Also, I don't want any of the Akatsuki members to notice what we are up to either. " Deidara pouted. "But this is a woman's! Why dress up as women!" Deidara protested making the Uchiha laugh softly. "They are looking for men. This is the best way there is if we want to see our brothers."

Deidara and Itachi walked down the streets of Konoha. Both men and women turning to look at them in admiration. Deidara had his hair down and half of it was put up in a bun, the other half was simply flowing down his feminine curves. He had put on a bit of makeup, and was wearing an elegant looking red and black kimono. Itachi had his hair in a side loose ponytail, held by a flower clip. He had eyeliner on making his already beatuful eyes look bigger, and a big of lipstick on as well. He was also dressed in an elegant kimono, his was silver and dark blue.

"They are looking at us. They probably noticed we are men Itachi." Deidara said blushing madly. "Calm down, there is no way they noticed." Itachi responded calmly and kept on walking. "How are you so sure? We are attracting too much attention." Itachi was about to reply when his eyes spotted the two youngsters they came looking for. "is them Dei." Itachi said. "uh?" Deidara turned to look at what itachi was pointing at and gasped a bit, his eyes watering. "That's…" Deidara looked at Itachi, and the last smiled. "Is them, they are our brothers. They have grown haven't they?"Deidara covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to cry. "oh itachi, he is so grown up. I wanna hug him. I want to run to him." Itachi shook his head softly. "Not yet. You will have time soon, I promise but now is not the moment." Deidara nodded in agreement and the two followed the young boys.

"So.." Naruto tried to break the silence. "What are we doing for dinner?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him with a confuse face but replied anyways. "We? As far as I know you don't know how to cook." Sasuke reminded the blonde making said boy blush softly and reprimand him. "Hmph, well sorry I am not Mr. perfect" Sasuke smirked and mumbled a soft "dobe" under his breath. Naruto was about to say something when someone bumped into him. He fell on top of Sasuke, who almost lost balance but was able to hold them both in place. "Oh my! I am so sorry! It was accidental!" Itachi said dramatically trying to imitate a woman's voice. Sasuke glared at him suspiciously. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head softly. "is ok. It happens." He replied trying to ease the tension. Suddenly Itachi held his head as if he were in pain. "Are you ok?!" Naruto asked alarmed. "No..i feel dizzy" Itachi said. Deidara approached the group and acted as if he were worry. "What are we going to do? Can you walk?" Deidara asked and Itachi shook his head. "Our apartment is nearby. If you want, you can come and lay down until it passes." Naruto proposed. Sasuke sighed. He was about to argue when Itachi interrupted him. "That would be very nice of you thank you" He smiled warmly and so did Naruto.

The four arrived at the apartment. Deidara and Naruto helped Itachi laid down while Sasuke stood there watching not happy one bit. "Sorry for the intrusion." Deidara said and took a seat. "You two live alone?" Deidara asked noticing that it was kinda late and no one other than the boys were around. Naruto was about to answer but Sasuke did instead. "No. Our parents will come at any moment." Itachi stared at Deidara knowingly. "is that so?" Sasuke glared at the two. "Yes. I would ask you to leave quickly if you don't mind. They would get mad fi they see you here." Naruto was about to protest but Itachi stopped him. "We understand. You have been kind enough. We are strangers after all." That word sunk deep into both Deidara and itachi hearts. Sasuke suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I will bring some pain killer and water" he said and left to the kitchen.

The two strangers stayed in the house for a while longer, but left not wanting to become a nuisance. Naruto and Sasuke walked them to the door, and the two exchanged looks. When the strangers left, Naruto and Sasuke walked back inside. "What did you thought of them?" Sasuked asked all of a sudden. Naruto stared at him and smiled softly. "They seemed very familiar to me for some reason." Sasuke stared at the blonde in deep thought. "Yea. Suspicious." Sasuke push the thought away. "I am gonna take a shower." Naruto announced. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around the other male. 'Maybe I should take one too" Naruto blushed softly. "Hmm you should." Sasuke smirked wider. "With you?" Naruto nodded but then realized what he had just said and shook his head fast. "No I mean..by yourself." Sasuke pouted cutely. "Is no fun by myself." Sasuke bit Naruto ear gently and said blonde jumped a bit. "N-no…Sasuke you pervert!" Naruto trembled softly melting in the other arms. Sasuke smiled and turned the blonde around to face him. "Naruto..lets date." Sasuke proposed in all seriousness. "W-what? D-date? As in boyfriend and boyfriend date?" Naruto bit his lower lip nervously and Sasuke smiled. "Yes. I am asking you out Naruto" said blonde blushed deeper if possible and nodded his head quickly. Sasuke laughed a bit and pulled him into a hug. "You are all I need" The raven said softly and caressed Naruto's hair gently. "Sasuke" Naruto smiled sweetly.

Itachi and Deidara were back home. They had gotten rid of their outfits and were now in the dinner table eating with the others.

"Where were you guys this afternoon? I didn't saw any of you." Sasori asked a bit worry about his blonde friend.

"I was in a mission" Itachi replied, his eyes never leaving the plate of food in front of him. "And I was doing some shopping. I ran out of supplies for my art." Deidara said to his red hair friend. "Is that so?" Sasori eyed the two suspiciously.

"Hmm that's weird Itachi. I saw you back today afternoon." Tobi smirked but it couldn't be seen through his mask. "You must have been half asleep or something. I didn't come back until no long ago." Itachi got a bit agitated but it wasn't noticeable other than to Kisame, madara, the blonde, and Tobi. "I see..indeed I must have confuse you with someone else." The tension in the dinner table grew and no one bothered to break it. Soon they all finished eating.

"Do you think he knows something?" Deidara asked back in Itachi room. "I don't know…he might. Tobi is very sneaky and is hard to know what he is thinking." Deidara smiled at this and wrapped his arms around itachi from behind. "Just like you" Itachi glared at him a bit. "I am nothing like him." Deidara chuckled and pressed against Itachi from behind. "Ita..can I stay here tonight?" Deidara asked a bit shyly. Itachi smirked and raised an eyebrow. "That wont do Deidara. What if someone knock on the door and find you here? You are supposed to hate me. That would be too suspicious." Deidara pouted and pulled away. "FINE!" he stomped to the door a bit upset. Itachi sighed and grabbed his wrist, then pulled him to bed and locked him there with his own body. "I never said you could leave" Deidara blushed softly and smirked. "Itachi" he whispered softly and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

The two shared one kiss after the other, their clothes soon coming out, and onto the floor. Deidara moaned as Itachi showered him with kisses. Itachi's lips touched the soft salty skin of the other male placing hickeys here and there on the exposed chest and neck. "ha..Ita..chi.." Deidara closed his eyes in pleasure and buckled his hips wanting the contact. Itachi smirked and slipped in between the blonde legs. He grinded against Deidara, their private parts making contact and rubbing against one another. The two moaned in pleasure and kissed once more. Deidara hands slid down the other man back, slowly and sensually, his nails digging into the skin slightly. "hng" Itachi groaned a bit and picked up the pace. A hand reached down to stroke the both of them. Itachi sucked and kiss the blonde's neck, his shoulders, and his hard and already abused nipples. "N-no..hmm..if you do that..I'll.." Itachi kept on doing so feeling himself at the edge as well. Before long, the two reached their climax. Itachi panted softly and laid next to Deidara trying to catch his breath. Deidara blushed softly and got on top of his lover. "Again." He said and bit Itachi ear softly. "Go inside me this time" He proposed blushing deeper. Itachi smirked and reached forward to finger Deidara entrance. "ah.." Deidara moaned a bit in pain and pushed against Itachi's finger. Itachi stretched Deidara for a while, watching in amusement as the other moaned and twitched in pleasure. "D-don't tease me..hmm…plz Ita…I want you" Itachi couldn't resist that tone the blonde was using. He chuckled and positioned his tip at the blonde little hole. Deidara smiled softly and pressed down slowly taking Itachi bit by bit inside of him. "AH..s-so big.." Itachi rested his hand on the blonde hips and helped him down completely. He half way sat up and kissed Deidara tears away. Itachi waited for the blonde to get use to him, and then thrust hard. "AH!" Deidare gripped the raven's shoulders tightly and moved his hips at the same time with Itachi's thrusts. He could feel his head going blank with every thrust. Deidara body trembled and his moans filled the room with lust. Minutes later, they both came, Itachi inside of Dei and Dei on both their chests. The two stayed embracing each other for a while before lying down. "I love you" Deidara whispered softly and the raven pulled him close. "I do too"

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. I decided to make Deidara Naruto brother. I know totally does not go with the anime/manga, but I am free to twist it XD I just thought it was cute. –shrugs- Well you guys would tell me whether you like it or not XD REVIEW!**


End file.
